There are times that it is desired to divide large areas, such as rooms or halls, into smaller more private areas. One method of doing this is by the use of movable wall panels which are suspended from and move on tracks attached to the ceiling and/or floor. This method is relatively expensive and it is inflexible.
Another method of dividing large areas into smaller private areas is to use movable freestanding walls. This method is relatively inexpensive and it permits the formation of areas of a wide variety of shapes, but the presently available freestanding walls present storage and handling problems.
There is a need for a portable, freestanding room divider for dividing large areas into a wide variety of different shaped smaller and more private areas which does not present storage and handling problems.